1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating and distributing simulation tasks for parallel simulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Parallel simulation is commonly used to increase simulation speed and thus improve simulation turn around time. One type of parallel simulation takes advantage of multiple processors to perform independent simulations of the same entity where each of the processors simulate the entity using different simulation parameters. For example, in circuit simulation, it is often necessary to simulate the circuit using various power supply voltages and circuit temperatures. Instead of using a single processor to serially perform the independent circuit simulations, multiple processors are used to perform the simulations in parallel and thus shorten the time required to obtain simulation results. In such a parallel simulation environment, every assistance to the user may further reduce the amount of time required to achieve a total simulation task. Thus, new technology is needed to further enhance the parallel simulation environment to optimally reduce simulation turn around times.